Family reunions, Oh Joy
by The Rose Angel
Summary: On his way to his one of his 'oh so fun' family reunions, English is kidnapped and replaced by...Himself? But what will this newcomer make of England's family. I suck at writing summaries . 2p England


**Hola! Chancey here!  
Okay first thing first, I would like to introduce my friend Claire.**

**Claire:…. Sup**

**Me: Now Claire is here because I suck at writing but I get so many ideas that my head hurts, and she can't write crack stories so we combined our powers together to write this.**

**Claire: Basically I typed she babble and edited **

**Okay we do not own Hetalia or there 2p characters. **

**Hope you like it. **

Arthur drew a hand through his choppy blonde hair, sighing as he checked his watch again. _Family reunions_… oh how he loathed them, he winced at the memory of last year. As he looked around at his surrounding he saw a figure approaching, brisk stride unbroken, he was wearing bright pink and Arthur couldn't help but smirk at the pure stupidity of the man's appearance. _This man sure has guts._

As he got closer and closer Arthur's smirk started to fade… the man looked so familiar, the hair… those eyes… the freckles that smattered his face… the thick eyebrows. Ice shot through his veins as this man, this almost mirror image of himself, stopped in front of him and smiled.

"M-may I help you?" Arthur asked as he peered at the man, the man's creepy grin lengthened.

"I believe you can…" He replied cheerfully and Arthur had to hold back a gasp as his own voice, different only with the level of enthusiasm in it, came from the stranger.

On instinct Arthur took a step back, worried for his safety, but his mirror image followed… one step taken meant one step followed.

That creepy grin seemed to widen as he reached out, brushing a hand over Arthur's cheek. "Wow… you feel so real…"

"Of course I feel real you git… I am real..." Arthur growled, pushing his hand away. "Obviously you aren't though." The man laughed and even to his own ears it sounded delusional. "Yeah, that's it. All the strain of being a nation has finally gotten to be and I've cracked… that's all you are… a cracked mental image."

Laughter rang out but it didn't suit the seemingly bubbly man in front of him… while it had its bubbly side it was horribly disfigured by the reaches of madness. Another step backwards from Arthur and all of a sudden the man was behind him, in his ear, "Hey Arthur… got to ask you something…" He whispered. "Just one thing…"

Arthur turned but the man somehow remained behind him. "Wh-what? How do you know my name?"

The mysterious man didn't answer instead he chuckled and held a white piece of cloth out. "Does this smell like Earl Grey?"

Arthur was momentarily confused. This madman… this loony copycat had come up to him, invaded his personal space… to ask what a piece of cloth smelt like?

That was bloody daft. Ever the cautious one Arthur glared down at it.

"It's chlorophyll isn't it?"

"Why in heavens name would I do or have that?" The man asked, bemusement marking his voice.

"I-I don't know…"

"If I'm not real then you won't have any fears of me drugging you and dragging you off somewhere to do something like, say for example, steal your clothes."

Arthur was torn. On one hand this weird little fellow couldn't possibly be real out of the confines of Arthur's own mind… it had to be the stress that had pushed him over the edge and made him see him. On the other hand this man was creepy none the less… to trust him would be a stupid idea.

"Come on, one small sniff?" The man pleaded holding the cloth closer to his face.

"W-will… you leave me alone?"

"Of course I will! Just smell is all I ask."

No time to turn back, Arthur already had his nose close enough to whiff whatever the cloth was drenched in. He drew his brows together and leant in closer for another sniff… _so familiar he could almost… _and now he knew where he had smelt that_. France_.

"See… Earl Grey…oh, am I wrong?" The stranger asked as Arthur pitched forwards.

The man caught him and looped his arms under Arthur's, dragging him off into a nearby alley. As Arthur's vision danced with black spots he mustered the strength to mutter one last thing.

"Bastard… smelt like chlorophyll."

_God Arthur felt groggy_. Damn what had happened? As he regained consciousness he noticed two things… one, it was getting dark… two, a knife was under his throat.

"Wakey, wakey! Damn you snore…" The man muttered, knife pressing slightly harder.

Arthur growled faintly and tried to move, his limbs felt heavy and he could barely move.

"Okay, now that you're awake and all… I ask one more favour."

Arthur's tone was less than scathing. "Considering your first favour was so damn fun to fulfil, sure!"

The mirror of himself grinned. "Give me your pants."

"What the bloody hell, No!" Arthur spluttered

The stranger blinked at him, waiting. "Oh that's right you can't move can you." He grinned "Well how about I give you a hand." And with that the man started to unbuckle them.

He looked up, tugging Arthur's belt off with one smooth motion before continuing "I can't very well pretend to be you if I don't look like you now can I?"

Realisation dawned on the poor Brit. The last of his clothes were taken from him and he was left in his Union Jack boxers to stare up at the sky.

"Wait a minute…" His double asked as he peered down his boxers, donning Arthur's jacket. "Those are cool… where'd you get them?"

Admittedly Arthur grinned at the offhand question but kept his mouth shut. _Isn't that lovely, you're getting mugged and replaced and all you can think about is how funny the guy is. _

"Seriously, where did you get them?" The man asked again, there was annoyance in his voice at Arthur's refusal to answer. "Come on tell me! Was it Wal-Mart?"

Arthur glared up at the man. "You bloody git! Wal-Mart is American-"

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"No!"

The stranger frowned, disappointed and finished up putting on the last of Arthur's clothes. "Fine then, spoil sport." He then pulled out what looked to be a make-up pouch. With hurried swipes he applied foundation and made those freckles disappear. Next was a spray bottle of dye, he sprayed his hair, effectively turning his pale blonde hair to Arthur's dirty blonde.

"Oh, one more touch!" He cried as he grabbed a small white container.

Arthur watched with a growing sense of dread as the factor that most gave him away was hidden by the bottle green contact lenses he applied. His mirror leant down and started to process of binding and gagging the poor Brit before he stood, looking to the entrance of the alleyway, as he turned and started to walk away.

Before he had gotten too far away the man turned and offered him a grin. "Oh, by the way… my name's Arthur."

Arthur, the one who had walked away from the encounter came to where the address in his new coat pocket had said. Surprisingly he was the first to get there, considering it had taken almost an hour to get the other Arthur to the alley and wait for him to wake up.

He sighed and looked around at where all of the 'family' was to gather. _It's so bland and boring!_ Arthur thoughts as he raked his eyes over the large oak table with bland colours to decorate the area. With a smile he headed for what seemed to be a kitchen attachment… he'd make the place colourful.

**So that the prologue, hope you liked it**

**Umm, it may take us a while to write the next chapter so please stay calm.**

**BTW, this will also be on her deviant Art site as well: **

**Please R&R :) **

**Russia: And become one with Mother Russia! **

**Me: ehehe go away! Also if you don't get the last part, basically we are now calling 2p Iggy Arthur and Iggy England.**

**Claire: -hur (inside joke)**


End file.
